


Till Death Does Not Us Part

by RidiculouslyOverObsessed



Series: Vampire Hunters Incorporated [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, bechloe - Freeform, halloween week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: Chloe Beale had never noticed anything odd about her roommate. So imagine her surprise when she finds her covered in blood with a dead man in her arms, fangs and all.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Vampire Hunters Incorporated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Till Death Does Not Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb lil creature feature oneshot for Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020
> 
> Follow my tumblr @ridiculously-over-obsessed if you want, I'm taking prompts and stuff.

Chloe Beale had never noticed anything odd about her roommate. Sure, she was never really around during the day, but that was normal for a DJ. She never really ate anything, but to be honest Chloe wasn’t really in the apartment during the day so maybe she ate then. She had gotten really weird when Chloe had cut herself in the kitchen making dinner, but some people just didn’t like the sight of blood. 

No, Chloe Beale had never noticed anything weird about her roommate Beca Mitchell, so finding her in the alleyway behind the club, blood dripping from what looked like fangs, a dead man in her arms and a shocked look on her face, it was a wonder Chloe didn’t pass out from shock.

“Uh…” Beca started, not really sure how she’d explain her way out of this one.

“B-Beca? Wh-What’s going on?” Chloe was fixed to the spot, not entirely of her own volition as Beca hummed softly, “Why can’t I… what’s happening…” The redhead swayed slightly, her limbs heavy.

“Just relax Chloe.” Beca’s voice was soft and melodic, “Don’t fight it. Just go to sleep.” 

“But… but…” Chloe couldn’t fight it anymore, her legs crumpling underneath her like wet paper. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was the feeling of Beca’s arms catching her before she could hit the pavement.

* * *

Chloe moaned softly as she regained consciousness, head swimming, feeling like it was stuffed with cotton wool. She was lying on her bed, but she had no idea how she got there. The last thing she remembered was being at the club where Beca had been doing a set and then... _‘Oh my god.”_ Her eyes snapped open, chest pounding as she saw Beca sat in a chair next to her bed, eyes fixed on her.

“How did… how did we get back here?” Chloe was trying to keep calm, but she couldn’t get the mental image of Beca in the alleyway out of her hair.

“I carried you. I ran us back here. I can um… it’s like Superman’s super speed thing, but without the spandex.” Beca shrugged.

“You- you- Are you…?” Words escaped Chloe as she could feel herself trembling.

“A vampire? Yeah. The whole undead, blood-drinking, creature of the night thing.” Beca flashed her a grin, fangs still prominent, “Except I don’t sparkle in the sun or turn into a bat…”

“That humming thing you did… what was that?” Chloe asked, Beca wincing as she looked away.

“It’s a charm… I shouldn’t have done that really, I could just see you freaking out and I didn’t want you to run off and do something stupid…” Beca looked at her feet.

“Huh.” Chloe sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, “So… what happens now? Are you going to… kill me?” 

“It depends…” Beca’s face was serious as she looked up, her eyes fixed on the trembling redhead, “Could you keep this to yourself?”

“Yes, I swear, I won’t tell a soul.” Chloe nodded.

“Especially not Aubrey.” Beca’s tone was firm, “I know she’s your best friend, but she’s also a Vampire Hunter.”

“She’s what?!” Chloe was in shock, eyes wide.

“Oh sweetie… you really don’t have a clue about any of this do you?” Beca laughed lightly, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“I didn’t even know vampires existed… I thought it was just a story…” Chloe shook her head, “This is crazy… that guy, is he- is he dead?”

Beca nodded, “Yeah. But he was a scumbag. I saw him roofie a girl’s drink the other week and he attacked her in that alleyway… I um, I try to just y’know, feed off bad guys. I don’t like this part of me Chloe, but it’s who I am. I can’t escape it. But feeding from guys like that isn’t good for me long term, they’re usually on something and that… it’s not great.” Beca wasn’t sure why she was pouring her heart out to Chloe, nor why she was letting her live now that she knew about her, but something about the redhead had softened the vampire since she’d moved in with her.

“How did you… how long have you… how?” Chloe had so many questions as she relaxed a little, crossing her legs and letting her hands fall into her lap.

“About… 200 years, give or take?” Beca shrugged, “It wasn’t my decision… I um, the one who turned me, he did it so I could watch him take everyone from me. Every time I got close to someone over the last couple of centuries he’d torture and kill them in front of me.” Beca sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

“Oh Beca…” Chloe breathed, “That’s awful… why would he do that?”

Beca scoffed, “I slept with his wife. Vampires are hella possessive, and he was not impressed.”

“Jeez, what a douche…” Chloe frowned, “Wait, 200 years? Did you know Emily Dickinson?”

Beca laughed, “What because all lesbians from the 1800s knew each other?” She raised an eyebrow, “But yes, I did… we had a brief… liaison, but she was far too enamoured with Sue for it to have lasted very long.”

“That’s so cool…” Chloe grinned.

“Look, I can find somewhere else to live and things, I just need you to keep this to yourself. I don’t stay anywhere too long for obvious reasons.” Beca shrugged, getting to her feet.

“No. Don’t.” Chloe said, unable to believe she was about to invite a vampire to stay with her.

“Chloe… you’re sweet and all, but… it’s not safe. Not whilst Chicago is still alive… well vampire-alive anyway.” Beca shook her head.

“Chicago?” Chloe raised her eyebrow, a small smirk on her face, “The centuries old, tortures humans for fun, terrifying vampire is called… Chicago?”

“I know.” Beca chuckled, “Doesn’t exactly strike fear into your heart does it?”

“Please stay?” Chloe asked, “He can’t get in unless I invite him right? I can hang garlic on the fire escape?”

Beca laughed, “All of that is accurate. But I don’t want to put you in danger. I can’t… I can’t go through that again.” The vampire looked vulnerable for a second as Chloe got off her bed, walking over to Beca.

“It’s my choice. It’s my apartment.” She was just inches from the brunette, this strange pull inside her, “I want you here.” Chloe’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Aren’t you afraid of me?” Beca looked up at the redhead, convinced if her heart could beat it would break her chest.

“A little…” Chloe admitted, “But… there’s something else that’s more important. Something that was there long before I knew you were immortal…”

“Oh?” Beca was sure that if she could breathe she wouldn’t be able to as their faces were merely millimeters from each other.

Chloe pressed her lips to Beca’s, not wanting to waste her time on words that Chloe wasn’t sure she had the ability to say right now anyway. Beca moaned slightly as she did the thing she’d wanted to do for months, her hands sliding up Chloe’s back as the redhead tangled her hand in Beca’s hair, tongue running across Beca’s bottom lip, looking for an invitation. Beca opened her mouth, it taking all her self control to fight the urge to let her fangs sink into Chloe’s neck as her chest flushed, arousal coursing through her. She gently tugged Chloe towards the bed, the redhead willingly following her, not needing Beca to charm her to do what she was asking. They spent the night tangled in each other, Beca forgetting for a night the risk that this brought Chloe and Chloe forgetting about Beca’s nocturnal activities.

* * *

It was four months later. Beca and Chloe had settled into a comfortable domestic routine that to any onlooker would have appeared like two normal, totally not an undead vampire, humans in a relationship would behave. They were happy, despite their unconventional relationship, and even Beca had relaxed a little bit. That was, until one night when Beca came home after a set. It was 2am when she got back from the club, and all she wanted was for Chloe to rub the knots out of her back and hold her close. But when she got to the door of their apartment, icy cold fear gripped her, noticing that it was ajar.

"Chloe?" She called, opening the door, vampiric senses on high alert as she walked into the apartment. 

The apartment was pitch black, deathly still and eerily quiet as Beca noticed the coffee table was overturned and a glass was smashed, and more terrifyingly she could smell blood. 

"Rebecca Mitchell… as I live and breathe. Well, not really but…" The brunette let out a low growl as her sire walked into view. 

"Where is she Chicago?" Beca sneered, lip curling in anger. 

"Oh ho, jumping the gun are we?" Chicago smirked, "I gotta have a little fun with this first… it's been fifty years since I got this kinda kick."

"How did you even find me?" She spat. 

"Oh sweet Rebecca… I'm your sire, I can find you whenever I want." Chicago stepped towards her, "I had fun with this one, she's feisty." His eyes glinted. 

"I'm gonna rip you apart…" Beca growled, hands balled into fists, her fangs descending as her lip curled in anger. 

"Oh little one… you've got nothing on me." Chicago narrowed his eyes, a cruel grin on his face, "But I'm more than willing to go a few rounds with you. Your little girlfriend can probably hold on a while."

Beca launched herself at him, her growl turning into a roar, her fingers turning into claws as she swiped at him, the older vampire batting her way as if she was nothing but a fly. She crashed into the table on the other side of the room, Chicago on top of her in seconds, landing a hard punch to her ribs. Beca cried out as she felt a crack, hands swiping at her face, cutting his cheek open and pushing him off, getting to his feet. He put a hand to his cheek, grinning nastily. 

"You got strong little one." He sneered, "But you're still no match for me."

He charged at her with his shoulder, Beca just about stepping out of the way, but caught off balance as he spun round with frightening speed, knocking Beca to the floor again as she fell through the overturned table, it shattering on impact. Beca quickly grabbed one of the broken table legs, turning with it gripped tightly in her hands as he launched himself at her, the makeshift stake plunging into his chest. He gave a surprised gasp as Beca rolled him off her. 

"We're done. You've made the last two centuries of my life a living hell you bastard. But we're done now." She panted, glaring down at him as she watched the life ebb from his eyes. 

He started to laugh, spluttering with the effort, "At least I took one more person from you… she won't last another hour… you'd better be quick. Only one way to save her."

"No… I won't do it." Beca shook her head, "There has to be another way."

“You don’t have… a choice.” He laughed, determined to taunt her to the end, “Turn her… or lose her… that’s your choice.”

“You son of bitch!” Beca lept on him, grabbing the stake and twisting it, revealing in the gasp of pain that escaped his lips, “You are gonna burn in hell for eternity and it’s still only a fraction of what you deserve, you piece of shit!”

He died with a laugh on his lips, Beca sneering at his lifeless body as she got to her feet. She followed the smell of blood back to the bedroom that they shared, terrified of what she’d find. Despite not being capable of breathing, Beca could have sworn she felt a breath catch in her throat as she saw what was waiting for her. Lay on the bed, bruised and bloody was Chloe. Her dear sweet Chloe who laughed at her stupid jokes and played with her hair as she slept. Who kissed her forehead when she crawled into bed next to her and made her breakfast despite the fact that Beca didn’t really eat. How could she have let this happen to her?

“Beca?” Chloe croaked, her battered body shifting slightly.

“Chloe… I’m here.” Beca quickly scrambled onto the bed, pulling Chloe into her lap, tears welling up as she saw the cuts, the bruises, and the gaping wound in her abdomen, “Oh baby… I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Chloe whispered, raising a shaky hand to Beca’s cheek, wiping away her tears, “I pissed him off… kept fighting… you should have seen his stupid face…” She chuckled, coughing slightly, blood at the corner of her mouth as she did so.

“Chloe… there’s this thing I could do to save you but… I don’t want to… I can’t do it to you…” Beca cried softly, kissing the hand that was pressed to her cheek.

“You mean… make me like you?” Chloe asked, wincing as a wave of pain rippled through her.

“Yeah… I don’t want to damn you to a life like this Chlo… to spending eternity hidden away from everyone, to this blood lust… you are too good for this life.” Beca traced her jaw with her finger tips, sniffing softly.

“But… it’d mean I’d have you… forever right?” Chloe smiled softly, “Sorta like… a more permanent… wedding vow?”

“Chloe… I can’t ask you to promise yourself to me forever. It’s such a long time.” Beca could feel her heart breaking.

“Becs… please. I want this. I’m… I love you. Please.” Chloe pleaded, rapidly running out of time for this conversation, “Do it.”

“Okay…” Beca could hear Chloe’s heart giving out, and knew that it had to be now.

Beca gently pulled Chloe upright, so that she sat up against her. She brushed her flame like locks out of the way of her neck, pausing for a second before sinking her fangs into the exposed carotid artery, Chloe gasping as Beca gulped a few mouthfuls before forcing herself to stop, using one of her claw like fingers to cut her wrist, gently pressing the cut to Chloe’s lips. 

“Here…” She whispered, “An exchange of blood at the point before death that binds us in the darkest of nights and the deepest pits of hell, to walk the earth as creatures of the night for all of time.”

Beca gasped a little as she could feel Chloe’s grip on her arm tighten, tears pouring down her face as she knew the life she was damning Chloe to. She sank her fangs into her neck again until she heard the redhead’s heart stop beating. Pulling away, she felt Chloe relax against her, and for one awful moment she thought it’d been too late.

“Beca?” Chloe lifted her head, the cuts and bruises quickly fading, the wound in her abdomen glowing slightly as it sealed. The redhead grinned at her girlfriend, sporting a new pair of fangs, “Is that it?”

“Yeah baby, that’s it…” Beca leant down and kissed her softly, “Are you sure you’re okay with this? Because if you don’t wanna be with me for eternity then you don’t have to.”

“Beca Mitchell I would spend eternity and a day with you in a heartbeat. Or lack of in this case.” Chloe giggled, pulling Beca into a deep kiss. 

Eternity didn’t seem like long enough to spend with the woman she loved, but it was a start.


End file.
